As Sweet As A Lily
by Immasinger141
Summary: Lillian Anderson and her dad just moved from Michigan to Califonia to live with her mom and twin brother Andy. At Sweet Amoris High she tries to blend in as a normal 16 year old girl, but she's not. She's physic. On her first day she meets three boys. One of which will be her true love, but whoever he is he's in grave danger. Can she find him and save him before it's too late?
1. The Start of a New

**I do not own My Candy Love!**

**This is my first Fanfiction, I hope you like it!**

**I dont mean to offend and if I do in any way I apologise.**

Chapter 1: The Start of a New

I ran upstairs from my basement room to the kitchen and grabbed the toast that was in the toaster. I ate it without thinking and went to the fridge to pour two glasses of milk. My dad grabbed one and I the other we chugged it down quickly as I ran outside to the front porch. I grabbed the morning paper as the paper boy threw it then ran inside.

My dad was waiting and he switched my bag for the paper. Our mourning's were fast like this. The truth was I am physic. You're probably thinking I lying but why would I? And who are you to question this story right know huh? You should yell at the author not me I just a figment of imagination. Any way I carried on my day as usual. Except that I'm riding in a police car with my dad. He and my mom made up and now I live in this town with no name and go to a school called "Sweet Amoris High". Pretty weird huh? Not really. Anyway my dad just got out of the army and now he's a cop so that explains the police car.

"Hey, are you OK?" My father turned to me at a stop light. A sigh escaped my lips. "I don't know… I need $25." I said the last part suddenly.

"Where did that come from?" He asked. He knew I was physic so he already knew so I ignored him. When we got the school everyone stared. I could tell they were thinking someone called the cops or something, but I didn't care.

"Before you ask," I said quickly. "I'll go in by myself." I got out of the car befor he could answer and walked inside.

Eyes followed me in the halls as I headed straight to the old lady with grey hair in a perfect bun.

"Can I help you?" she asked slightly puzzled.

"My name's Lillian, I'm the new student." I told her swiftly

"Do you want me to check in with the Student body president?" I continued knowing she'd say yes. And she did I left without asking for directions, I already knew where to go.

He was in the student counsel room. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, the scene slightly changed I was in the park walking next to him talking we seemed to have been doing that a while because we plopped down on a bench and got ice cream. When the scene changed back I was silent. He was still shuffling papers and seemed not to have noticed me.

"Hello, are you Nathaniel?" He turned with a smile.

"Yes…" His smile faded. "How do you now my name?"

"The principal told me…" I trailed off.

"Sorry, I was curious… curiosity killed the cat." He said looking embarrassed.

"Satisfactory brought it back." I tried. A smile etched across his face.

"Never heard that one before." He said.

I handed over $25 and a photo ID. He seemed surprised.

"Prepared are we?" he asked.

Nathaniel showed me where my classes were and gave me a tour of the school. We both seemed to share our taste in crime novels. We talked for the rest of the hour and he (Probably the only one at the school) was interested in my dad's job.

At the end of the hour we said good-bye and I left for English. We had a test. Before instructed I sat in the chair the teacher was going to put me in. She welcomed me and introduced me to the class. Just then a white haired boy with mismatched eye colors came in. The moment I saw him the scene changed. I was on a bench writing in my song book, he was glancing over my shoulder and a said something that made him sit next to me. The scene faded and the boy sat next to me. The teacher started talking about the test and asked me if I wanted to try it. Of course I said yes. I never got less than a 100% on any assignment in my life.

The test was easy and I was done first, so I read. The end of the class the scores were in. I and the boy next to me, Lysander, both had 100%, the top scores of the class. After class he congratulated me on my grade. And we talked as we walked to the next class we had together, P.E, and said he would introduce his friend Castile, to me. At gym I met the Cherry red haired boy with grey eyes who was talking to my brother, Andy and the scene changed. I and the boy Castile were on a roof. Plant scattered everywhere. The scene changed. Andy looked at me.

"Lys, I see you met my twin." my black haired brother smirked. His Black eyes glinted.

"You look a lot alike." He said cross examining us. "Except the eyes." He finished.

My stand out blue eyes blinked as a whistle tore through the gym. A man with to much skin exposed on the chest came to us and ordered us stretch. With two minutes left of class he had us all run the track before lunch. I passed everyone quickly and was first done with the three boys behind me.

"Show off…" my brother panted. As we walked in the hall way a splitting headache ripped through me. I grabbed my skull and hissed in pain.

"Are you ok?" Lysander asked.

"Migraine…" I groaned. The scene changed. Blood was everywhere, a familiar face kissed me and fell in to a pool of blood. I couldn't make out the face but something told me I loved him. And if I didn't stop what was going to happen, he would die.

**I hope you liked it, New chapter coming soon!**


	2. Nurse's Office's, Visions and Fights

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love!**

**Sorry if this offends anyone!**

**I decided to put more Castiel into this chapter because he wasn't mentioned a lot in chapter 1!**

**The other characters are coming soon!**

Chapter 2: Nurse's Office's, Visions and Fights

I was rushed to the nurse's office. My brother was mad that he almost missed lunch over a "headache". No this was a vision. As you previously learned, I'm psychic. So these visions tend to happen a lot. Whenever something bad was going to happen, my head would hurt. I mean seriously, why does my head hurt why can't it be my foot or something. I really have to yell at the author about this.

Anyway In the nurse's office I came up with a conclusion: Someone needed help.

This is a first. Normally I mess things up really bad like that one time when I was little and I wanted to help dad with dinner and I knew there was going to be a fire so I was super careful. Anyway, point is don't let a 7 year old cook or else you may end up with a house.

The nurse called my dad and he wanted to know what happened. I told him that Andy would fail exams. He didn't believe me. You don't need to be psychic to know he'll fail.

When I went back to class after skipping lunch, or at least tried. Nathaniel caught me before I could go in.

"The nurse didn't excuse you yet." He said plainly.

"I don't think I need to, I'm fine. I get these sort of things all the time." I said trying to go to class.

"Look I'm not supposed to let you go back to class but," He grabbed a note from his pocket.

"If you give this to Castiel I'll say I never saw you." I looked at him.

"So you're blackmailing me?" I asked taking the absentee slip (Psychic).

"Yep." was all he said as he walked away.

I met Castiel on the roof. I knew he was up there and he was slightly surprised when he saw me.

"What do you want?" he growled. I gave him the note. I knew it would happen before it did, he tossed the note over the ledge.

"Can you, for once, just do what you're told and stop being an ass." I said calmly.

"Why don't you go tell Nathaniel to be a man and do his own dirty work." He sneered.

I left as Lysander and my brother were coming up. Without a word I nodded my head hello.

Nathaniel was in my chemistry class. I told him what happened. He expected this (shocker) and told me he'd take care of it. My head throbed. The scene changed. I was in the hallway, so was Andy, Lysander, Castiel and Nathaniel. Nathaniel had been pushed against a locker by Castiel. They obviously were fighting. I walked ahead of the small crowd of bystanders.

The scene changed again and I had knocked over whatever we were working on. Bubbles surrounded the countertop and we had to move our things.

The teacher, who wasn't concerned laughed. We stayed after to clean up.

Then it happened. I was in the hallway when Castiel pushed Nathaniel against the lockers.

"Be a man?" he shouted. "I'll show you be a man." I pushed myself ahead of Andy and Lysander. Lysander seemed concerned, but Andy was waiting for the throws to fly.

"Break it up" I yelled pushing the two away from each other, but Castiel countered and pinned Nathaniel all over again. So I did want any other girl would do: I grabbed Castiel's fist and pinned it against his back and pulled him away from Nathaniel.

"I SAID BREAK IT UP!" I yelled. The room was full of shock.

"Now if you two want to argue over who's a real man then maybe you should go find one, because the way I see it, none of you are!" I left them all looking bewildered.

Now you're probably thinking, hey what the heck, that would never happen. And I will yet again tell you that I'm not the one writing this story, it's the author, bring it up with her.

I spent the rest of my day writing songs. I was sitting on a bench writing when I had a feeling of deja vu.

"You can sit down Lysander."I said remembering my vision.

"I had no clue you wrote music, or broke up fight for that matter." He said in an amazed voice.

"My dad wanted to be a musician, but he joined the army, now he's a cop. We talked a while more but then I was called to the office.

The principal heard about the fight. She congratulated me in breaking it up but told me not to get involved if there's a next time. I knew I would, there will be a next time. While walking to my locker I decided to see if Castiel and Nathaniel were ok. I walked up to the roof and got a scowl thrown at my face.

"Get out'a here." He growled.

"Nope." he looked at me.

"Bitch" he growled.

"Says the cherry haired boy."

"Why don't you mind your own business."

"Why should I, good question, you gays are funny."

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh dear, I fear my comment has offended!"

"Why don't shut up."

"Or what?"

"I'll make you!"

"Really, I'd like to see that." A smirk printed on his face as he stood up.

"You don't intimidate me." That seemed false since I was almost a foot shorter than him.

"Nice shirt by the way, I'm a fan." I said leaving.

Nathaniel was in the student council room, sorting papers. I started helping, he mostly ignored me.

"Hi." he said finally.

"Hi." I replied. It was silent.

"You ok, or are you just embarrassed a girl saved your butt?" I joked. He just laughed.

"Did not."

"Did too."

Once he was cheered up I said good-bye and went home. My dreams were filled with blood and my mystery man.


	3. Secrets and a Surprise

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry if this offends**

**Sorry it's short but the next will be longer.**

Chapter 3: Secrets and a Surprise

When Got to school today something told me trouble would find me. It did. I was walking in the halls before school started and something told me to go to the bathroom. I'm not talking about using the toilet either. When I got there I saw someone. Someone I know. His name was Nathaniel.  
"What are you doing in the boys bathroom?!" he yelled.

"It said girls…" I trailed off. you're most likely thinking, what kind of psychic are you, lets just say my friend the author thinks it's necessary to have someone (Castiel) pull a prank where he switches the bathroom signs. Don't worry she and me will have a talk.

I was standing there dumbstruck. Not only was I in the boys bathroom but Nathaniel's shirt was off, he was bleeding.

"What happened?!" I croaked grabbing paper towels to clean the mess of blood. His back was tore into and bruised.

" I fell…" he lied

"Lier!" I hissed.

"Was it your dad or mom?" I asked like I already didn't know.

"What are you talking about?" he cried. He was nervous, I could tell.

"Nathaniel, I can call my dad…"

"NO!" he yelled it and cut me off.

"You can't tell." he said it plainly. "Promise!"

I was awestruck.

"Promise." I said making a sighed and I helped him clean his bloody back and everywhere else blood was. He put a jacket over his blood stained shirt.

Outside the door he found out i didn't lie. The sign said it was the girls bathroom. Castiel and my brother laughed at us.

When English came around Lysander and I passed notes. All about Shakespeare and our assignments. On our way to gym we grabbed gym clothes. I went into the locker room first. Then I found out. The signs were switched here too. How do I know this? I saw Lysander's tattoo.

"Lys?!" I turned swiftly.  
"Why are you in the boys locker room…" At that moment Castiel and Andy walked in, both in fits of laughter.

"REALLY?!" I stomped out of the room with one last look at this unknown tattoo. Rosalya told me about this. Rosalya is a sweet white haired girl I met today before the Nathaniel incident. In a short time we became good friends. She also told me I should stop wearing the baggy jeans and sweatshirts and that I should stop putting my hair in a braid like I normally do.

At lunch I sat with Rosalya and a few others; Kim, Violet, Melody, Peggy and Iris. Kim it a tomboy that can't live without her bag. Violet is a shy, future artist, Melody is a bookworm who wouldn't hurt a fly. Peggy is a noisy, snoopy reporter. And Iris is a sweet caring girl who put others before her. Soon Andy, Castiel and Lysander join us along with two others, Armin and Alexy. Armin is a gamer and a nerd when it comes to it. Alexy is a bright colorful boy who seems to give off rays of happiness and sunshine.

We all have our own conversations with each other. And soon the whole groups talking about music which started when someone told everyone I wrote songs (Thanks Lys). In the middle of the conversation my hand flies to my head which feels like someones cutting it open (Thanks to the author). Everyone looks at me strange. The scene changed. My dad is aiming a gun at a man who is holding another police officer by gun point. The man pushes the police officer away and shoots my dad. My lungs explode the scene changes again. I'm panting like I just came up for air in a pool. I jump up and grab my things.

"Whats up sis?" My brother asks with a worried tone.

"We have to go!" I told him. The tears started to come.

"Why, what happened? You're not making any sense!"

"We have to get to the hospital, dads been shot!"

I run from the room as fast as I can. My brother left awestruck at the table.

"What the fuck?!" Is all he can manage to say.

**I'm setting up a poll to determine what happens to Lily's dad.**

**Vote if you can**


	4. Goodbye

**I do not Own My Candy Love**

**I do own the poem and the piece of the song**

**Sorry if this offends**

**I decided to skip the poll**

**Warning: Very sad chapter**

**Chapter 4: Goodbye**

I was right. Dad was shot. Everyone at the table came after me. The teachers told me it was just my imagination. They were wrong. While everyone was in the student council room trying to calm me down there was a phone call. So I was right.

Nothing felt real. Dad was in a comma, the guy got away, and now I was the weirdo.

My dad came out of the comma for a minute. He saw me and told me he'd take my secret to his grave, he told me he knew he would die. I knew it too. We were asked to leave the room so they could put life support back on. Andy was hysterical.

"What secret? How'd you know? Who did it?" the questions rolled through his mouth as the large group waited in the waiting room.

"Stop!" I screamed, tears rolled down my face as I lost it.

"I'm diffrent, OK! Leave me alone!"

We were called back into the room. The nurse stopped us.

"He's only hanging on for you, you know." she said to me.  
"He just revised his will."

I went into the room alone. He was pale as he smiled to me. It was killing me. The strongest person I know was here dieing before me.

"Daddy," I started. I felt numb and waited for a long time before finishing.

"It's ok... I can do it...It's time…"My words trailed off, tears streaming down my face.

"It's time to let go." I finished with a choking sob.

He looked at me, then Andy, and said four words:

"I love you, goodbye." He laid down and his heart stopped beating. doctors rushed in.

"STOP!" I screamed. I turned and gently pulled the sheet over his head.

I didn't go to school for a week. The funeral was held that Sunday. After it I felt like dieing. When I was forced to go back to school I was thin. Skin and bones thin. I couldn't eat, sleep or run. I didn't have the energy. I would walk from class to class and pass a memorial for him in the courtyard everyday. After school I visited his grave. It said:

_HERE LIES _

_ALEXANDER JAMES ANDERSON_

_1979 - 2014_

A poem was underneath:

_THE STARS COME OUT,_

_WHEN THE MOON STAYS IN,_

_WHILE THE SUN GOES DOWN,_

_IN THE HORIZON._

My dad wrote that poem. He would of liked to see it somewhere. Not on his gravestone though. Rosalya tried to take me shopping. All I wore was black. All I did was sit. I put no effort in my work, just wrote down what needed to be. I skipped lunch, I just sat in the garden. I ignored Jade as he tended to the garden and he left me alone.

I forgot about my mystery man. I even forgot how to live. How to dream. I wanted to die.

When I finished exams I cleaned out my locker. I found a notebook. My song book. I opened it and wrote:

_I don't know who I am,_

_Or how I got here._

_Why I stay, _

_Why I hold on._

_You were strong,_

_I wasn't ever._

_Now your gone_

_And I remember_

"Hi." I looked up to see Lysander.

"Hi." I mumbled back.

"Summer vacation, huh?" he asked. I didn't feel like talking. I got up and continued cleaning. We were both silent until I closed my locker. He tried to speak but I was too fast. I left him and the school behind.

When I got home I went t my room. I sat me stuff down and grabbed my notebook and wrote.I wrote until I couldn't anymore. Then for the first time in forever I laid down and went to bed. I had happy dreams.


	5. Drowning Again

**I Do Not own My Candy Love.**

**Sorry it it offends**

**I want to thank those who added this story to their favorites**

**And reviewed it**

**And you because you're reading it. **

Chapter 5: Drowning Again

Mom decide the beach would cheer me up, so we rented a room in a resort not too far away. Fun. Not.

I love water, but we have a strange relationship. Water hates me. Oh and I almost forgot. My brother invited his friends, Castiel and Lysander. And just to top it off Nathaniel and Amber ( his sister who is a big pain) and her friends (who are also pains) came with their parent.

And so the argument began. Amber and her friends left to sunbathe, while Nathaniel stayed with us. It wasn't long until He and Castiel began arguing. Soon Rosalya and Leigh (her boyfriend) came and suggested we swim.

"No." I simply stated.

"Can I go back to my room now?" I asked Andy.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Mom says I have to keep you out here until sunset." he said annoyed.

"I'm hot. It's too hot out here." I complained. I hoped to annoy him enough so he'd get mad and send me inside with the key.

"Not my fault. Mom bought you a perfectly fine bathing suit and you wore that…" he said gesturing to my blue water-proof shorts and blue tank top.

"I don't see a point in bathing suits unless you gonna swim." I said. My mistake.

"You are going swimming." he said

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." this went on for a couple minutes until he looked at Castiel and gave the evilest smirk I've ever seen. Castiel returned it.

I knew it would happen, but it happened too fast. Andy and Castiel grabbed me and started carrying me to the water.

"ANDY, NO! NO ANDY, DON'T!" I begged. I couldn't say it. In a matter of seconds they had me in swinging position.

"1...2...3!" Andy yelled as I flew into the water. I screamed at the top of my lungs. But we were in a special area of the beach, one we all found. One with no lifeguard.

My screams were soon drowned by water and my head started to throb in pain waves pushed me under, even though the water was gentle. For the second time in my life I heard the voice, the voice of someone singing some sort of hymn.

"_Take me away my lord,_

_Take me away._

_Take me into your kingdom,_

_Take me to your home._

_I can't go on much longer, _

_I've been stripped of all I love._

_Take me away my lord, _

_My time here is done."_

I pushed myself up from the water and screamed. My head bobbed up and down and soon I realized I was farther than I thought. This how I got my psychic abilities. I almost drowned. I knew how to swim but the voice came and I panicked.

Soon the people on the beach came and tried to pull me in. At the time I thought they were angels trying to kill me. I kept on shouting:  
"No! I'm not ready! I'm not ready! Help! Not again, please not again!" but soon I blacked out all together. I woke up in my bed. The resort bed I mean. I stretched and heard talking.

"Just because she almost drowned doesn't mean anything!" It was Andy's voice.

"Your sister was screaming 'Not again'. She's obviously traumatized. it was Lysander.

"He's right, something must have happened. She was clutching her head again. Nathaniel.

"She said she has migraines often.." Andy said.

"It seems like something's going on, you need to talk to her or something, I'm not helping lug her up here again." Castiel.

By this time I was sitting straight up. I walked to the door and opened it. Andy, Nathaniel, Lysander and Castiel looked at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You almost drowned." Andy mumbled. His face was scratched up. I had a feeling I did it.

"Wheres everyone else?" I asked.

"Here!" Rosalya said coming out of the kitchen with Leigh.

Only then I noticed everyone was back in their own clothes, the boys now wore tee shirts and Rosalya wore a tee and slipped on shorts like Amber and her friends who I now noticed was in the back corner on a couch.

"What were you singing?" Lysander asked.

"When, singing what?" I asked

"On the beach, you were singing in your unconsciousness." Andy vaguely explained.

"Something about going to heaven, thats my best guess."Nathaniel finished.

My head started throbbing. The voice was me?

"I…" I was cut off. Mom walked in the door with other adults who seemed worried, yet slightly angry.

"Didn't I tell you to stay at the beach?!" my mom asked loudly. The other parents faces showed agreement.

"Amber, Nathaniel?" A man growled. He was their dad, I didn't trust him.

"It wasn't _my _fault daddy." she said quickly. "It was _her's._" she said pointing a finger at me.

"Lily?" my mother demanded.

"I hardly…"I started. I was interrupted by my head starting to throb. I grabbed my skull with one hand and held my mouth closed with the other. I felt instantly nauseous. I ran from the room and to the toilet. I'm sure that when I say that thats all they heard from me that I'm right.

"Mom, it's my fault I was trying to cheer her up…" I vomited as I listened to my brother. Rosalya came to help me.

"Me and Castiel threw her in the water and…" he paused and flinched as I vomited again.

"And I don't what happened but she started drowning…" I vomited again and Rosalya gave me a damp cloth to clean my mouth.

"We had to take her in here because she totally blacked out…" I finally stopped and cleaned up my face.

"And I asked them to help me drag her up here because the elevator broke." when he finished everyone was silent. I sighed.

Everyone left and we packed. We chose to leave tomorrow and skip a day of this week long vacation. I was fine with it all. In the morning we left. I felt awful. Not because I was sick or I ruined the vacation, but because all I heard that night was the hymn like song. This time though, the voice was my dad's.


	6. The Race

**I don't own my candy love**

**Sorry it this offends**

Chapter 6: The Race

School started up again. Life went on. My dreams turned sweet, I started forgetting everything that happened. I got close to everyone. I started talking again. My head didn't ache anymore, but things were strange. Mom became more distant from me. She stayed close with Andy though. No one but me noticed.

One day the principal held an assembly, the school was putting on an orienteering race. In the woods. Competing against different schools. Once she said it my head began to throb and ache. The scene changed into a forest scenery. I was lost, Nathaniel was with me. We walked through the woods and soon became tired. We sat and waited. Soon one by n the other groups joined us. I got up and said something to make them want to follow me and they did. I found a path a mile from that spot and led them to the finish line. I was ripped from this vision by Rosalya.

"Hello?! Wake up from your day dream and lets go it's time for lunch. I turns out the principal had chosen the few students who had to compete. Nathaniel because he was student body president, Amber and her friends and Castiel because they needed to participate in an after school activity. Melody and Iris because they were on the student council. Lysander for his numerous missing assignments that he lost and me, because I was the fastest runner in track, and the entire school. (Yay! Not really!)

We all met after school to talk. We decided to split into teams. Amber tried to pair with Castiel but Nataniel and Castiel both objected so she stayed with her two friends (Li and Charlotte). Melody and Iris joined up too. So I was stuck with either Nathaniel, Lysander or Castiel. A devilish smirk creeped onto my face.

"What?" Nathaniel asked slightly creeped out.

"I have an idea." I said

"I'll partner up with Lysander while you two…" I pointed to Nathaniel and Castiel.

"Be partners and be friends." Once I finished Nathaniel and Castiel started arguing between each other and me while I bursted out laughing.

I gave in and Castiel and Lysander joined up. I as with Nathaniel.

The day of the race I was nervous. I knew something would happen. not only did I get that vision but my nerves were on edge. We were the first there. I ran around taking to everyone while Nathaniel helped the other teams get ready. Then I saw him. A long haired blonde with a short ponytail. He wore the same gym outfits we did. We met that day I almost drowned on the beach. (I'll get you author because I didn't mention him rrrrg) He flirted with me until my brother came over and almost smacked the living hell out of him (literally).

"Oh no."he came over.

"Long time no see sweetie." he cooed. I felt like punching him but I resisted.

"Lets play a game!"I told him.

"You go hold your breath in the lake and I'll count to a million!" I proclaimed telling him to scat.

"I love when you play hard to get!" he told me putting an arm on my shoulders pulling me close in a side hug.

Nathaniel came out of nowhere.

"I'm I missing something?" he asked with a slight tone of jealousy.

"Oh, hi. Sorry I guess my girlfriend didn't tell you about me…" girlfriend?! NO FREAKIN' WAY!

I punched him. Hard. In the nose. He grabbed it.

"OW!" He yelled. Everyone turned.

The race finally began and we had to have Dakota (I refuse to call him Dake because he's not my friend) in our group. I wasn't the only one mad.

We ran through the woods. I knew exactly where to go, even without a map. We completed the first part then the second. Thats when my head started hurting. I'm talking someones cutting your head in half slowly and painfully hurting. Dakota was hysterical trying to baby me. I slapped him. Nathaniel laughed. He helped me up. Just as we were about to take the marked path I yelled,

"STOP!" both looked at me. All the ways I could fix this problem zoomed through my head.

"Are you ok? Here have some…"

"NO!" Dakota tripped and a full water bottle splashed all over me.

One thing I forgot to mention was whenever touch small (not droplets of water) I'm blind. Meaning I can't see the future. I didn't know what path was right.

"Come on lets go!" shouted Dakota who started pulling me down the path that was marked. Soon we were lost.

"Amber sabotaged us." I explained. Soon more groups met us by the tree we rested at. After drying myself from all water I stood up and knew what to do.

"Follow me." I said leading everyone to the right. Some took their time but in the end we ended a this rock. I started climbing.

"Don't think thats safe." Nathaniel said. I ignored him and continued climbing. At the top I saw the finish line.

"Over here!" I yelled "Someone switched the…" I slipped. As a psychic and a person, I will say that it was the dumbest thing I've ever done. Knowing I'd fall on my head I turned my body in midair and midrock to my feet. There was a sickening crunch. My ankle broke. Nathaniel and Dakota helped me up. My ankle to no ones surprise was twisted the wrong way. The sight of it would have brought me to tears if I hadn't just felt more pain to my head earlier today.

Dakota tried to pick me up honeymoon style but I kicked him, with my broken ankle on the foot I kicked him on of course (because I'm sooo smart). Everyone eventually found us and Nathaniel ended up giving me a piggy-back ride to the bus. I (of course) sat (against my will, not much you can do in my position) between Dakota and Nathaniel. It all seemed so tense. I sighed and fell asleep on the way. I woke up to Nathaniel shaking me. Me head was pressed against the seat in front of us (the driver's) and at school. Andy and my mom were nowhere to be seen. They didn't answer any calls either. Castiel,Lysander, Rosalya and Leigh ended up driving me to the hospital where I found out I had broken my ankle and almost cut a vein inside it (joy), so I was lucky. I got a light blue cast and crutches. Rosalya, noticing my odd obsession with blue bought me a dark blue sharpie to have everyone sign it.

The next day at school I got a lot of signatures, an almost slap from Amber and a pair of newly duct taped (thank you Rosalya, not really) blue crutches. Just to make my day worse Dakota enrolled in my school. As a welcoming gift from my brother, he received a broken nose. I didn't tell Andy that that wouldn't stop him from hitting on me in the future. One week down, many more to go. Why couldn't life be easy. Better yet, why can't I be normal?


	7. The Concert

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**I Don't own the song either**

**Sorry if this offends**

**Any ideas, questions or concerns?**

**Message me about to and I'll see what I can do**

Chapter 7: The Concert

The race was fail. The principal screamed her head off at all of us who claimed we went down the right path. The marked path anyway. Amber won but we stole the attention, especially me, who had a broken ankle and got out of P.E.

The time flew by fast and Alexy and Rosalya had fun treating me like a baby but the month had passed and I got my cast taken off.

Soon everything was back to normal, or so I thought.

We needed to raise money. I knew a band who needed popularity. What could go wrong. My idea of a concert was so good that everyone but Castiel was ok with it. When we finally changed Castiels mnd I had second thoughts.

That night I had a dream. It was right after the concert when a girl came to me. I pointed toward the basement. She was off. I was so strange but the dream wasn't over. I was with that girl talking. Horror and Hatred on my face was replaced with sickly and sorrowful face. She left.

I got up early and for once in my life needed more sleep. I slept in my brothers car to school but still felt sick and tired. When we got to school Rosalya took hidden measurements of Andy (he plays bass in Castiel and Lysander's band), Castiel, Nathaniel (who I persuaded to play drums even know he had no clue how to so I had to teach him), and Lysander. Then of everyone else. I told her no and consistently stopped her as we finished preparing for the night. After she finally left I hid myself in the curtains and fell asleep. When I woke up it was everyone was eating and talking.

"Where have you been?" my brother asked munching on cheese puffs. In the curtains, sleeping a let out as I joined them. Everyone was content.

The next day was the day of the concert. As I predicted the boys didn't like their costumes. Neither did I when I saw Rosalya made one for me when I told her not to. When they (me included) finally agreed to put it, on chaos struck. Nathaniel couldn't find the drumsticks, Castiel and Andy couldn't find their pick set, and Lysander was nowhere to be seen.

"Calm down." I reassured them, but I knew what would happen.

"Lys has our supplies, he said he left to grab his note book." Andy said bursting in.

"How do you know that." Castiel demanded.

"He left a note." Andy breathed. Sure enough Lysander went to get the supplies.

"People are leaving!" Rosalya yelled. "Someone has to stall." Without thinking I grabbed my bag. Inside was my phone. On my phone I saved a song, karaoke version. I plugged it into the amp.

"Give me the mic, I'll buy some time." I said as Rosalya gave my a black mic.

I walked out and my body rushed with fear. The speakers started to blast to life and with a single breath I began to sing.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love._

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk,_

_Singing here's to never growing up!_

My pulse slowed and people stopped leaving. Good. I kept singing strong.

_Call up all our friends,_

_Go hard this weekend,_

_For no damn reason._

_I don't think we'll ever change._

_Meet you at the spot,_

_Half past ten o'clock._

_We don't ever stop,_

_And we're never gonna change!_

_Say, oh just say forever, stay_

_If you stay forever, hey_

_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

I looked over to see thumbs up from Castiel and Nathaniel. I kept going.

_We live like rock stars_

_Dance on every bar_

_This is who we are,_

_I don't think we'll ever change_

_They say just grow up but they don't know us_

_We don't give a f**k and we're never gonna change_

_Say, oh just say forever, stay_

_If you stay forever, hey_

_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We can stay forever young_

_Ohhhhhhh_

I looked to see Lysander and everyone else. Thank God! I continued less nervous, but knowing I'd bolt the moment the song stopped.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah_

_Here's to never growing up!_

I bolted and the boys ran on stage. After the concert I missed the celebration party. I didn't miss her. The girl from my dream came. She wanted to see Castiel. I pointed toward the basement. She took off.

I felt sick the whole way home.


	8. Secrets Revealed

**I don't own my candy love**

**Sorry if this offends**

**By the way, I'm not dead!**

**Guys you may not notice but I'm almost done with the book**

**And in this chapter you find out who the guy is (;**

Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

When I got home I barfed. Weird way to start this chapter huh? Blame the author, I don't think I need to go into that anymore.

In the mourning Castiel and Nathaniel weren't there. This sucked because I wanted to know who Deborah was (yes I do know her name thank you). I also found some very disturbing stuff out.

As you can't tell, my weekend was busy. The guy who shot dad was arrested, Mom started dating a jerk named Bruce (who I wanted so dearly to smack), and I had a dream of what happened when this 'Deborah' went to Sweet Amoris.

First she got Castiel kicked out of his dream contract with her and her manager, then she hit on Nathaniel starting a war between the two that I thought started in her diaper days (JK) and then broke Castiel's heart.

Something made me pity him. He must have been ok before this all happened. Like I was before dad died, now I end up in detention for not participating or paying attention in class. I decided that night I would stop being a Castiel and start being me again, after my last detention on Monday (today).

So I started asking questions. Who's Deborah? Why did this happen? Don't you know what happened? I made enemy's.

Deborah even took it to a new level by pretending to cry.

On Tuesday Nathaniel and Castiel showed up. Nathaniel refused to take my side, soas pay back I've completely ignored him and one-upped him in class by proving his theory in something was wrong, I don't know, I forgot.

Then Castiel told me to back off his girlfriend. I yelled at him in front of, not only the grade, but most of the teachers. I feel accomplished. Instead of crying like most girls would have done, I stomped on his foot with the heel of high-heels. I stomped away holding this terrible feeling inside of me.

I wanted revenge on Deborah, and knew exactly how to do it.

Step 1: I stole blueprints from Leigh and blackmailed him for them back (turns out Lysander's not the only one with bad memory). Step 2: I lured Deborah into a fake meeting. Step 3: I got all the teachers out of the building.

Step 4: I made a booby-trap.

On Wednesday everything went smoothly. Besides the fact Amber got me into detention I was was in place and the plan took off, right until Castiel, Rosalya, Lysander and Armin rounded the corner with Nathaniel. I forgot. Nathaniel was substituting detention and surly I wasn't the only one in it.

"Shhhh!" I whispered loudly looking around the corner. Deborah was flirting with Leigh, great! Just what I didn't need. When they got to me they looked around the corner. I cupped my hand around Rosalya's mouth to keep her from screaming, Castiel was flabbergasted with a face redder than his hair.

"Let me call my manager." I heard Deborah say as she walked into the classroom.

Rosalya stomped up to leigh with Castiel and Lysander at her heels. Armin walked slowly, emotionless.

"What were you doing with _her!"_ She almost screamed.

"It's my fault, Rosa, I blackmailed Leigh."I said pulling out his documents. I handed it to Leigh as Deborah walked out screaming, "Fine be that way, I don't need you!" She looked up, in pure understandment.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" she screamed. I turned and ran toward the teachers lobby. I pressed the button with her not seeing me.

"Why did you do that!" she yelled.

"Because unlike everyone else in this school, I know what really happened! You used Castiel, framed Nathaniel and only came here to use Castiel _again_! Just because you old guitar player quit because your a bitch!" I screamed.

"This whole school is made of _idiots_! And I thought Castiel was the biggest of them all but it's really _you_!" Castiel was behind her. He heard every word she said.

"How did you know this?! Did Nathaniel tell you!" She yelled.

"No…" The words came out in a foreign tongue to me that I understood.

"I'm psychic!" I screamed then ran.

I never moved so fast in my life. Everyone would either call me a fake or a freak. I hated those words. I managed to stop myself at the girls locker room. It was empty. I sat and cried.

My dad promised to take this secret to the grave and now everyone knows.

I couldn't take it back and know I'd stay an outcast.

Andy and mom would be embarrassed to be seen with me.

So many regrets, so many secrets, so many choice's... I'd chosen right, right?

I fell asleep on the bench in the locker room. If I was lucky I wouldn't wake up.

I woke up. Castiel was here now which scared me. He and Amber were the ones I worried about teasing me the most. I sat up and he looked at me straight in the eyes. I walked out of the room, then out of the school and into the darkness of night. Castiel followed me.

"You could have told someone." his voice sent chills down my neck.

"I did..."

"Besides the entire school?"

"Yes and he's dead." I shot him a deadly look.

I don't know what happened next but the next thing I knew was his lips were on mine.

Looks like I found my mystery guy.


	9. The Truth

**I don't own my candy love**

**Sorry if this offends**

**Did you like my twist?**

**Well after this fanfic, I'm writing an new one.**

**So you should read it.**

Chapter 9: The Truth

Castiel walked me home. Mom and Andy got a call from the school. They knew what happened. The next day I was forced to stay home and take an exam. The kind that lets people know if you're psychic. I passed. Calls started coming in and eventually we unplugged the phone and went to a cell phone only rule.I turned off my cell phone. Andy wanted me to talk to people but I refused. Finally he invited everyone from our enormous group. I sat on my bed. I didn't dare say a word, until Amber came down.

"She's a faker," she exclaimed. "She just wants attention."

"We had her evaluated, she's not lying." Andy threw back.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"CAN YOU NOT SEE I WANT TO BE ALONE! WHY CAN'T YOU PRETEND I'M JUST DEAD!" the pain came unnoticed and I was sucked into my own world.

"I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU!" my mother yelled.

"JUST CRAWL IN A HOLE LIKE YOUR FATHER AND DIE!" the scene shifted. That was unexpected. I looked at the clock. It was 2:00 in the mourning. Somehow a second short vision lasted for hours. As I layed down on my bed my window shook. Something wasn't right.

There was a knock on the door. My mother came in holding a extra one of my room keys.

"I know you know." She stated simply.

"Know what…?" I started but she cut me off.

"What happened to your father." she whispered evilly.

"You hired that man to kill him." the words came out in an utter shock. I let out a scream but it was muffled by the man behind me. The cloth he held smelt of chloroform. I pretended to pass out while doing my best not to, but I did.

kI woke up in a truck. I banged on the lid and screamed at the top of my lungs. I stopped screaming when the lid flew open. Daylight shined in and blinded me. The man grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to my feet. I wanted to scream but I couldn't.

We were in the park, which was empty as a ghost town. Wasn't these places supposed to be crowded?

The man pulled me to the river that ran through the park. I tried to bite him but he pulled a gun out on me. I finally saw his face. It was the officer my father died saving, or at least thats what the town thought.

"You…" I let out as he walked me to the river at gunpoint.

He chuckled. The river was moving fast and I couldn't swim, well at least. I'd never make it.

I made a daring move. I attempted to grab his gun, but he managed to fire. I felt instant pain in my shoulder. I pushed him away from me. He dropped the gun and went flying into the river.

I grabbed the gun and ran to the car. I locked myself in and waited. An idea struck. I searched the car and grabbed an orange folder. I dropped the gun in along with some hair from the fight that I was sure was his. I grabbed a jacket also in the car and made my descent. I ran ignoring the pain. When I reached the street I saw the school. Andy.

I ran.

When I got to the school. In classroom A the group along with amber and her friends were inside chatting.

"ANDY!" I screamed making my way toward him feeling weaker by the second. His face was a mix between confusion and anger.

"I can't believe you!" he yelled.

"You ran away!"

"No, Andy, please. I need help." I begged. I pushed the folder at him with all my might.

"Inside is the gun…"

"GUN?!" He yelled.

"Yes, the one that was used to shoot dad. Give it to the police." I said stumbling back.

"I need to go…" I was cut off.

"You're bleeding."Castiel's voice echoed in the room. I looked down. The blood soaked through the coat.

My breathing became shallower. I fell into a pool of my own blood. Most of the room scattered to get teachers or help me. Castiel kneels by my side. I understood now. I kissed him and drifted off into a dark sleep.

There was no mystery guy. It was me. I saw through his eyes. He was safe everyone was safe. I was in peace.

I woke in a hospital room. There infront of me was a child. She had black hair, grey eyes and smile I saw on my own father many times. She was mine. She was his. She was real. She will be anyway. My beautiful daughter. A beautiful author.


End file.
